The present invention relates to plural component dispensing devices, and, more particularly, to actuation of valves in a plural component dispensing gun.
Typically, plural components of the type relating to the present invention comprise a resin or gel coat component which is chemically inert in isolated form and a catalyst component which is also chemically inert in isolated form. When the two components are combined, an immediate chemical reaction begins taking place that results in the cross-linking, curing, and solidification of the mixture. In order for the optimal final product to result, the two components must be dispensed in the proper ratio. Such a ratio must also be maintained during the commencement and cessation of dispensing. Because the two components react and solidify when mixed, they must be metered separately with separate valves. However, precisely actuating the valves to open the appropriate amount at the same time can be difficult.